


Red Shield: Prelude

by JDS



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Blood+, DCU, Marvel, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDS/pseuds/JDS
Summary: This is the intro for a series I want to try called the Red Shield. It's about a world formed from the combination of countless fictional worlds, with one organization keeping the peace behind the scenes with pairs of different supernatual experienced characters.
This part has Toka from Tokyo Ghoul and Leon from Resident Evil working as partners, and they will act as series leads. Figured their personalities would be a good match, especially since I'm aiming to make Leon similar to his RE4 version.
Note that there will be a LOT of different franchises involved.





	

“Do we really need to be here, Leon? Doesn't that bat guy handle League of Assassins stuff?”

A black haired girl looked down at the flowing sewer water of Gotham, trying not to be overpowered by its vile stench. Her enhanced senses did not make this particular assignment enjoyable by any stretch of the imagination. The man in the faux-sheep skin coat, while lacking any sort of super senses, was not going to argue with her on how much neither of them wanted to be here.

“Sorry Toka, but you saw the files, and we were in the area. This can't wait.”

These two were Toka and Leon, special paranormal investigators for the Red Shield, a global organization birthed to watch over human relations with mythical and extraterrestrial species, assisting smaller organizations in the process. They were called out to the crime riddled streets of Gotham after getting a report of someone spotted in the area with a healing factor and rotting skin. In other words, a super zombie or a Deadpool clone, both equally horrifying possibilities.

“You know, I had plans,” Toka spat out in frustration. “I was kind of hoping I'd get to enjoy some alone time with Yoriko. Don't Strange and Etrigan live nearby? Why can't they handle this zombie crap? Strange can just make some hand signs and say random gibberish and – poof! Problem solved! No more zombie virus!”

Leon put together his sniper rifle as he explained. “One, Strange has limits to his powers when it comes to things like cancer, and most zombie outbreaks are related to cancer-like conditions. Two, I was planning on reading a good book, so you're not alone in the ruined plans department. And three, they're fighting Dormammu right now.”

“That guy AGAIN!? They just kicked him out of our dimension a week ago! Does that guy ever do anything besides trying to take over other worlds? He has to have some sort of hobby.”

After working three nights in a row, Toka was becoming frustrated with her work schedule. It was always something that couldn't wait. Granted, she was luckier than most members, never having to deal with dimension conquerors and demon lords, but chasing after zombies or arresting low level vampire thieves was grunt work. Boring, repetitive, and cutting into all her free time.

She just kept revving herself up. “We need to tell David to stop giving us crap assignments! I was supposed to be enjoying a nice date and cashing in on that trip and show that loon Wayne promised after we saved his butt, but no, some low level zombie virus made by some eco-terrorists comes first because Dormammu can't try painting or joining a book club!”

Leon finished attaching the scope and checked to see if everything was calibrated correctly. “He's a multidimensional demonic monster, Toka. He'd probably be more into something like chess. Those types always love chess.”

“Yeah, why do they always love chess?” Toka thought out loud. “Why doesn't he play chess? It would probably help him work out evil plots or whatever. That Darkseid guy loves chess, pretty sure Mephisto does too.”

“Who knows? Let's just get this assignment done. Catch the scent yet?”

“Yeah, we just need to go further down, hasn't gotten too far.”

That's when Toka noticed the ridiculous goggles on Leon's head.

“...it's not that dark yet.”

“They're not night vision, they're heat sensors.”

“He has rotting flesh, Leon, you don't need heat signatures to spot him in a crowd. And if he's in the dark, he'll barely register. You know, being dead and all. No heat.”

“Trust me. I have a hunch.”

“...Hey. Did you say you were planning to read a book?”

“They're the gateways to other worlds, you know.”

“That's terrible. I don't want to remember that incident. Stop making jokes.”

“Never. And it's a good book. About an alternate timeline where Captain America never fought the Nazis.”

“The Nazis won. There, now go read a better book.”

“Hey, you haven't read it.”

“Find a date or something, Leon. Seriously. You cannot be this boring.”

“You make dating sound easier than work, when love is the real b-”

“Leon. I will punch you in the jaw if you finish that sentence.”

“Noted.”

The two crept down the sewer, making sure to keep their boots out of the putrid muck beside them. They weren't in a tunnel, but an open patch, and the city lights were switching in as the natural sunlight was dying. The patient zero they were tracking down was last seen alongside some low level members of the League of Assassins, and knowing how their organization thought, it wouldn't be too surprising if they decided to try a zombie virus to save the environment from human hands. Do it fast enough, and the nukes couldn't launch.

The theory was that the patient probably escaped, so it needed to be dealt with as soon as possible before it was recaptured. Both of them bet on something far more convoluted. It usually is. But that was management's problem (for now). They just needed to bag a target.

Toka stopped in her tracks, holding our her arm to signal Leon to get in position. He crouched and prepared his rifle, as Toka followed suit. She started sneaking along, with Leon coming a steady distance away, and stopped at an entrance to a cave. Even without nigh vision goggles, Leon could make out a figure.

Toka stood, watching the writhing figure in the dark. She wasn't heartless. She wondered what sort of life that guy had before he became ...that. Could he even still think? Could he be cured? The goal was to take him in alive, which is why she was here. Leon was plan B.

Toka focused on the creature until she could make out its shape. It was big, but it was human. She could start hearing it moan, with no spark of personality of life.

She dashed into the shadows, kicking the creature right in the gut. Her strength should have been enough to down the monster. But it was only pushed back a few steps. Her eyes widened. She'd risk infection going any further than a surprise attack.

“Leon, plan B!”

Leon put on his goggles and quickly took aim.

“Crap. I was right.”

Leon fired several shots, disrupting the quiet of the city. Every bang rang out clearly and quickly, fading back into the tranquil atmosphere. The creature fell to the ground, showing no more heat signatures. Leon ran to the scene, flashing a light down on the corpse. It had limbs that were far too long to be that of a normal person, and a mouth filled with teeth the length of small swords. This was worse than he thought.

“Hell, it's a regenerador.”

“Regenerator?

“No, regenerador. It's Spanish.”

“So it's a Spanish zombie?”

“No, worse. This guy was loaded with parasites. Eldrich parasites. They should've been eradicated.”

“Well, parasites sounds more in line with an eco-terrorist handbook.”

“You're not getting it! This is Los Plagas, a life form that turns people into meat puppets and monsters. This is far, far worse than a zombie. I've seen these things controlling armies, and someone brought them back! This is incredibly bad, you have no idea.”

Toka sighed. Leon had a habit of getting a bit too serious sometimes.

“Come on, breathe. We know what the threat is, we just got to move the body into a gateway and let David send someone else to investigate. Our jobs are done for tonight. If we deal with it later, we deal with it later.”

Leon took a deep breath at his partner's insistence. She was right. Worrying about it would only cloud his judgment later.

“...you're right. Thanks. Let's get this thing delivered and get back to our nights.”

“After we deal with the assassin goons that just ganged up on us.”

“Oh. Expected them a bit later.”

Leon looked around to indeed find four people wrapped in black cloth with katanas surrounding them. He barely registered alarm, putting his hand on his knife, swinging it out of its sheath. It was huge, made for wartime use, but the real danger was Toka. The assassins clearly didn't realize it.

They finally did when they saw her eyes turn black and pupils become blood red.

Leon smirked. “Hey guys, you know what they say about those who hunt monsters?”

“Leon, shut up.”

The assassins moved in unison, but it didn't matter. A gory, pulsating wing sprung from Toka's back, and a single flap of it sent out a storm of fleshy bullets, taking out two of them. Toka quickly turned and smashed the third's head against the wall with a well placed kick, just strong enough for a hard knock out, while Leon dealt with the forth. Using his knife, he deflected the angle of the sword's down swing and slipped behind for a choke hold. Eventually, all four laid unconscious.

Toka spat on one of them. “They never learn.”

“Was the spitting necessary?”

“Yes. I don't have time for this. They're lucky I don't take an arm.”

“Toka, please remember the deal.”

“Yeah, I know, don't worry. I have the sugar cubes in my coffee for emergencies,” she said as she pointed towards a thermos strapped to her hip.

“Kind of surprised you didn't bring the rabbit mask.”

“Short notice. Wouldn't recognize who I am. Besides, who cares what these guys think. Bet that Ra's guy feeds them to tigers if they screw up once.”

“He has done that before, actually.”

“Supervillains. Bunch of drama queens.”

The two lifted the monster's body away to a nearby alley and disappeared, while the goons were picked up a few minutes after Leon made an anonymous tip to the Gotham PD. With their work done for the night, the two returned to what was left of their plans, waiting for the next call.

It came sooner than expected.

Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, a passing commercial flight is going down into the ocean, one of its wings seemingly cut off with inhuman cleanness. A passing Superman carries the plane to safety, as he always does, but as he passes, he notices what could have caused the disappearance of that wing.

Something had torn a hole in the sky. No, rather, there was a hole in reality itself.

It wasn't much longer before the Red Shield learned of the phenomenon. Leon awoke to the call alone, while Toka awoke to it in her girlfriend's arms, annoyed by yet another assignment.

“Damn it.”

“Work again?”

“Sorry. It sounds serious. As in actually serious and not grunt work. For once.”

Yoriko hugged Toka tightly, and Toka returned in kind (though limiting herself so as not to hurt her). Despite everything, the two still got their night together. She'd have to cash in the show another day.

“I'll met you back at :re later, be sure to catch your flight and get a good meal in. Gotta go save the world from monsters. Well, monsters besides myself.”

“Don't say that. You promised.”

“Right, sorry. Just a bad mood.”

Toka blushed as the two released. Yoriko gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled back warmly.

“Go save the world, and I'll make sure to have a good brew on when you get back!”

“You're adorable, you know that?”

Yoriko grinned with a bit of self satisfaction. “Of course I do, you tell me all the time! Love you, Toka.”

“I love you too, Yoriko. Be sure to make something good for me to go with the coffee.”

“...are you sure? I don't want to make you sick.”

“It's fine. I'm taking a vacation after this mess. I earned it. And I always love eating your meals regardless if I can't taste them properly.”

“I'll be sure to make you something special. Get your things and I'll see you at home.”

“Don't worry, I'll make sure I get this case done as soon as possible.”

Toka quickly got dressed, put her rabbit mask in a jacket pocket, and filled her thermos. Elsewhere, Leon finished a quick teeth brushing, put on his civilian clothes, and ran out the door. Both of them disappeared behind nearby alleyways as they did last night.

As the two prepared for their next assignment, something popped out of the rip back over the Atlantic. A strange girl with teal skin and horns flew off, dressed in red and yellow clothing with a large sun on the front.

This girl was about to become the single most important person Toka had ever met.


End file.
